STITCHPUNKS
by The Pocketwatch Ripper
Summary: A little twist on the movie 9 now with 63.5 percent MOAR STITCHPUNKS :3 R&R PLEASE


**STITCH PUNKS**

**Tony-kun:** OK before you get all But there like –Insert number here- character I KNOW Im adding a few this ought to be interesting though so lemme just introduce what characters are introduced in this part!

**Scientist-Master hand & Crazy hand **

**9 – Link**

**2 – Mario**

**Cat Beast- Galleom**

**5- Marth**

**SO ENJOY MY FINE AMIGOS LETS A GO**

_Chapter 1: The beginning _

_Somewhere far away a pair of floating, gloved hands worked endlessly on a stitch punk and starting slowly after not talking they began to speak about the mistakes_

**Master Hand: We had such potential, such promise…**

**Crazy Hand: … But we flaunted our gifts, our intelligence…**

**Master Hand: …Our blind pursuit of technology only sped us quicker to our doom…**

**Crazy Hand: …Our World is ending …**

**Both: But LIFE must go on!**

_Master hand place a small talisman (that look like a smash ball btw) onto a strange machine, it began to glow._

_**STICH PUNKS**_

_Months passed as the wire rope holding the stitch punk slowly tore when the bit ripped the stitch punk fell to the floor along with the talisman._

_Link blink a few times realizing he was awake he started to rub his head and realized there was a sort of hat on his head he look a few inches ahead of him and saw a peculiar looking object, The talisman he walked over to it, picked it up and turn it to see what it was. A wind hits the window outside in which freighted him._

_He walked to the window and pushed it open. Down below him he saw nothing more than dust and ruined things from the past, out, past a turned over car he saw a flash of light. He tried to yell but found that he couldn't he decided to go down stairs and find out what was that light… _

_-10 minutes later-_

_Link was on the last step of the stairs he looked around nothing but dirt, a few flyers that said "revolt" and "fight the iron fist of the machine", gravel, and the turned over car where the light came from Link walked around for a couple minutes before being caught in the light of something it was heading towards him he hid behind a rusted can and the light got closer to him he grab a small metal object which was shaped odd and had a sort of handle behind it, As the light was about to turn Link Hit it and the light went out._

_He saw that it was another stitch punk he hid behind the can again before the other one said "WAIT I'm a friend!" Link looked at the other stitch punk he look very old he had a large bulbous growth where a human nose should be there was much black ink drawn under it, he had a M written on a metal cap in red ink and a small candle on top of it. Link help the stitch punk up, the stitch punk had M painted on his back and turn around Link, inspecting him. "Yes I always hope, the details, so much thought!" M declared. Before he could speak again Link mouthed he can't speak "you can't speak?"Link shook his head, Mario pointed to a opening in his tunic, Link opened it, Mario peered into him, he sighed. "Come with me." he told him_

_In 5 minutes they were at ruins of what appeared to be some toys, a doll, a tricycle, and some other assorted junk Mario was looking through the doll, He pulled out a small piece and turned to Link, who was about to hit a rock with a bullet "STOP!" Mario cried and took the bullet. "some things in this world are better left where they lie, but if you know where to look these ruins are full of voices" he placed the piece in a spot just below his head ."freff?" he said "wait wait" he moves the piece"Frleff?" he said again"almost there" he turned it again "fren? Friend? Friend!" he exclaimed "friend."Mario said and smiled out the corner of his … "eye". What's this? He pulled out a talisman (which looked like small ball) you found it he's … he's always drawing this!" suddenly a loud whirring was heard, Mario gasped and pushed Link toward a can"go hide" he said. Link looked in a can and then to Mario. "Get in the can go on!"He whispered, Mario drew out a handmade staff with piece of sharp metal at the end, Then a giant Metal Monster Appeared behind him Mario turned around and saw the beast before him on the metal piece attached to it's arm was a word it read"GALLEOM" It hit Mario, he went flying towards where he had given Link his voice. Mario was barely able to move, as a last resort he threw the spear-staff toward Galleom and hits its eye. Angered the beast took Mario in it mouth and turned around send the spear in the direction of he can where it hit Link's shoulder. He tried to chase after it but only succeeded in passing out._

…_._

_From a distance another certain stitch punk saw Link on the ground_

_King: SO THAT'S IT EVERONE HOPE YOU ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPER R & R Please and please do not flame_

_Link: I hate you_

_Mario: Galleom's mouth smell like motor oil_

_King: QUIT WHINING IM NOT PAYING YOU TO WHINE_

_Link: YOU'RE NOT PAYING US ATT ALL_

_King: UM UH TIL N EXT TIME FOLK!_


End file.
